Meowrails
by ProudCamper
Summary: Nepeta tries to defend what is left of Equius' broken, battered body.


**_Meowrails_**

 **So I've recently decided to be Homestuck trash and I've been writing a lot of stories to my friends about troll deaths. My phone's been acting up so I guess I'll share one with you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

The dust in the cramped air vent tickles your sensitive nose and makes you sneeze. You're getting sick and tired of these confusing twists and turns. Nonetheless, you cover your nose and mouth with a gloved hand and continue onwards. You leave a trail of metal, shining in the absence of dust. You nearly sneeze again.

 _Surely Equius must have dealt with Gamzee by meow y_ ou think. Your eyes have adjusted to the dimness of the vent(naturally, you've lived in a cave your whole life) when you spot another grate. There's probably nothing going on in there, but curiosity beckons you toward the opening. You take a quick peek-

-and are absolutely horrified by what you are seeing.

 _Strong_ , bossy Equius is being choked to death be a frighteningly sober Gamzee. You can already see the sweat dripping off him in rivulets, face forming a strained grin at his attacker. Indigo paints his face in thick shades, suggesting he can't hold for much longer. An arrow has gone straight through his knee, forcing him to kneel. The broken bow that shot the arrow is slowly tightening, silver bowstring cutting into Equius' throat. A large pool of dark blue blood is forming, every wasted second drawing life and breath from your moirail.

You let out a strangled cry, not nearly loud enough for anyone to hear but you. You make quick work of the nails keeping the grate in place, easily cutting through the hard metal.

But its too late. By the time you have completely hacked through the grate, Equius has already fallen backwards, face still twisted in that painful smile. Limbs are splayed in awkward directions;his knee is still bent, now parallel to his body. Equius' shades have fallen off and you can see the cold-blooded murderer pocket them, cruel grin of amusement stretched out on his face. You watch as Gamzee stands and continues to stare at the corpse. His back is turned.

Rage and adrenaline flow through your veins as you give the loosened grate a push, sending it crashing too the floor. You launch at your attacker, fangs bared and a powerful snarl ripping from your throat. Your claws unsheath and pulse threateningly with a blue glow. You are almost upon your moirail's assailant when he turns toward you, red eyes burning in excitement for a new kill. He grabs your wrist and tightens.

 _SNAP!_

Pain shoots up your right arm and a pained gasp escapes from you. It is probably broken, bone cut through like butter. Gamzee gives you that sickening grin as he drags your claws across his face, three long cuts lazily splitting his skin. Purple begins to burble up, staining the white, clown-like face-paint.

He blinks, smiling in satisfaction, before he throws you against the wall, displaying the grand strength of a subjuggulator. Your head hits the plating with a loud _CRACK_ _,_ leaving a dent. You slide down the wall, slumping on the floor. You press a hand to your head, pulling away with olive blood staining your fingerless glove. Your head is spinning and your eye sight is blurry, but you start to crawl back towards the indigo splotch on the floor. You can vaguely make out Gamzee equipping two clubs in your peripheral vision, balancing them in his hands before starting towards you.

You are resigned to your fate.

Large, calm footsteps make their way towards you and your heart races in terror. You move quicker, still quite sluggishly. A powerful blow lands on your leg, shattering it. You try to block the next attack with your arm, resulting in you cradling the bent limb to your side. Somehow, you manage to make it to Equius' side without any further damage.

You grasp his cold, clammy hand, pulse absent and life drained moments ago.

Olive tears stream down your cheeks and you let out a pitiful gasp.

"W-why?"

Gamzee looks at you, eyes wide in the thrill and the joy of the kill. He leans in, grin only getting bigger.

"Welcome to the DARK CARNIVAL, _sis_."

He lets out crazed laugh and swings his pin sideways, catching your head. You fall limply to the side, blood leaking from your cracked skull and your normally vibrant eyes drain of light. Your face is permanently frozen in a state of fear.

The clown wanders off, pocketing his weapons. He cackles in anticipation for his next encounter with the few living trolls left on this meteor.

* * *

 **Why I only became a Homestuck fan now, I don't know. Its been flipping over a year since it ended and i started only a couple of months ago. ;-;**


End file.
